


An American Werewolf In Chicago

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray has a secret





	1. Chapter 1

Ten year old Benton Fraser was eating his oatmeal. It was dry and lumpy, but at least he had some brown sugar to put on it and it wasn't even his birthday.

'Benton. I need you to organise the books today,' Martha Fraser said as she read the paper.

'Of course,' Benton said because of course he would do whatever his Grandmother asked.

Once he was done, he put his empty bowl in the sink and walked outside. The morning sunlight warmed his skin and a breeze ruffled his hair. He walked past his uncle's cabbage garden and saw that the vegetables were dark green and leafy. He walked to the front of the yard where the Airstream stood. The silver trailer that served as his Grandparents's mobil library gleamed in the sunlight. 

He walked into the Airstream. He couldn't help but smile as he gazed at all the books lined up on their shelves, it was like visiting old friends. There were shelves against every wall and even more books stacked high on the floor.

He had read every book, sometimes he even read them more than once. His family traveled all over Canada and lived in countless places, but no matter what the books always made him feel like he was home. 

He moved to a shelf and sat on the floor. He picked up the books next to him and began sorting and organising them. Many of them were worn and a few had pages falling out. His Grandmother said that meant they were well loved.

The sun was bright and he longed to be outside, Eric always came up with fun games, but he pushed down his longing. He had work to do.

As he was putting the last of the books away, he saw a book sitting under the self. The dust on the cracked leather cover meant it had probably been there awhile. 

He picked up the book and looked at it. The leather cover was a deep red and the title was written in gold. The title was 'The History of Werewolves'.

He carried the book over to the old wooden chair next to the window and opened the book. 

The pages were brittle and yellow, but the words were still legible. The book talked about werewolves throughout history. 

He read a few pages and sat the book down. He wanted to read more, but he had to finish sorting the books.

Later that night, he was laying on his bed. The quilt on his bed was worn and soft, it was made by his Grandfather from scraps of old clothes. His Grandfather's favourite chicken, Hilda, was cuddled next to him. He was reading the book he found by lamplight.

'Would you like me to read to you?' He asked Hilda.

Hilda clucked.

'Very well. Werewolves are known for being dangerous and unpredictable...'

As he read to Hilda, he thought maybe Eric would like the book, he was a shapeshifter too, after all.

Many decades later, Fraser was sanding in front of Ray's door. Ray had said he was sick and Fraser had decided to bring him some chicken soup. It was what Ray Vecchio would do, after all.

Ray had sounded rather horse on the phone and what kind of friend would he be if he didn't offer the soup of friendship? It had nothing to do with the fact that he missed how Ray would throw his arm over shoulder and grin as he jumped from one topic to another. In fact...

Dief barked and he realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts about Ray. It wasn't the first time that had happened and it probably wouldn't be the last. Ray had gotten under skin just like Ray Vecchio had, perhaps that was the reason Ray had been chosen to play Ray Vecchio, it certainly wasn't because they looked similar.

'Quite right,' Fraser said as he turned the door knob.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he saw that a large golden werewolf was standing in the middle of the apartment. He stepped in front of Dief to protect him, he had once read that werewolves were dangerous, but Dief had other ideas.

'Ray! Ray! Ray!' Dief exclaimed as he ran to the werewolf.

The werewolf bent down and wrapped its arms around Dief.

'Oh, dear,' Fraser said as he realized that the werewolf was Ray.

Ray stood up and grinned. He walked over to Fraser and pulled him into a hug. His fur was soft against Fraser's cheek and his nose was wet and cold as he nuzzled Fraser neck. Fraser should have been self conscious because Ray was naked, but he wasn't. It would be the same if Dief gave him a hug.

After a few moments, Ray broke the hug and Fraser missed the warmth.

Ray looked down at the thermos full of soup and took it.

'Ah, yes. That is for you. I thought you could use it since you were sick, but I assume you weren't actually sick,' Fraser said because he wasn't as nearly as naive as he liked to lead people to believe.

Ray looked bashful as he stared at the floor.

'It's all right. I understand. I'm sure these kinds of things are hard to talk about.'

Ray looked up and grinned. His blue eyes sparkled and Fraser smiled back. 

Dief jump up onto Ray's chair and laid down. Spike the turtle, who had been sitting in the chair too, cuddled into Dief's side.

He took Fraser's hand and lead him to the couch. Once they sat down, Ray turned on the television and they watched an old black and white movie. 

Ray laughed and it sounded like a dog barking. It was comfortable as if Ray was still human.

Fraser looked over at Ray and felt like a heel for thinking that Ray could be dangerous as a werewolf. The only difference about Ray was his soft golden fur. He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes books weren't accurate.

After a few minutes Ray laid down and rested his head on Fraser's lap. Ray had always been very free with his body, he seemed to enjoy touching, but this was something new. Perhaps werewolf Ray loved touching even more.

Fraser rested his hand on Ray's head and run his fingers through the fur. He told himself he was doing it purely for Ray and not because Ray's fur was alluring and Fraser wanted to touch someone for a change.

Ray made a happy noise as his eyes shut. Fraser thought that if Ray had a tail it would be wagging. 

Ray was so heavy and warm that Fraser fell asleep in spite of himself.

Fraser dreamed of standing on a mound of snow. Above him the Northern Lights were dancing and the stars were shinning. He lifted his head and breathed deeply the scent of pine trees and Canada. Dief stood next to him. Ray Vecchio was a green eyed brightly coloured bird that sat on Fraser's shoulder.

Something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what.

The next morning, Fraser woke to find that Ray's head was still resting on his lap. Ray was no longer a wolf, but Fraser still had the urge to run his fingers through Ray's hair if only to find out if it was as soft as his fur.

He stamped down that urge and just revelled in Ray's closeness. He hoped that Ray wouldn't be too embarrassed by using Fraser's lap as a pillow.

Ray opened his eyes and sat up. He didn't look embarrassed at all, but Ray was never embarrassed by his closeness. He turned his head to look at Fraser. 'Morning.'

'Good morning, Ray.'

'So I guess you wanna talk about the whole werewolf thing, huh?'

Fraser wasn't going to pry but if Ray wanted to talk about it, they would. He had so many questions since the book he read as a child was woefully inaccurate. 'Only if you would like to discuss it.'

'Yeah. Yeah. What you want to know?' Ray asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

'How long have you been a werewolf?' 

'I was born a werewolf. It happened on my Mom's side. That was one of the reasons they left Poland. I didn't start changing until I hit puberty though.'

'Ah, I see.' Something was bothering him. 'I have been with you on stakeouts while the moon was full and you didn't change, why was that?'

'Oh, that. Yeah. I can control it, but if I don't change every three months or something, I'll wake up feeling like I have the world's worst hangover.' 

'That sounds reasonable. Why didn't you tell me?'

Ray shrugged. 'I don't know... I guess I thought... maybe you'd think I was a freak or something.'

Fraser placed his hand on Ray's shoulder. 'I would never think that. I'm just glad that I know now.'

Ray grinned and his whole face lit up. 'Thanks, Fraser. I knew you'd understand.'

Fraser heard a growling sound and Ray looked down at his stomach. Fraser kept his gaze on Ray's face because Ray was still naked and looking at the area close to Ray's groin would not be buddies, as Ray was fond of saying.

'Man I'm starving.'

Fraser reached over to Ray's coffee table and picked up the thermos of soup and handed it to him.

Ray took the thermos, opened it and drained it.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down and Fraser just stared at Ray's throat. The skin looked so soft.

'The was greatness!' Ray stood up. 'Let's get some real food.'

Fraser just stared at Ray. 'I would like to eat with you, but perhaps you should put on some clothing first.'

Ray looked down at himself and his cheeks turned pink. 

'Sorry, about the show, unless you like that kind of thing,' Ray said with a wink.

Now, it was Fraser's turn to blush. There was just something about that wink that was erotic, even more so than Ray's nudity.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after Fraser discovered that Ray was a werewolf, they all walked out of Ray's apartment and made their way to Ray's car. Ray was no longer naked, but wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His bracelet made of a metal chain glistened in the sun. 

The GTO also glistened in the morning sun. Considering that Ray's apartment was always in disarray, it always surprised Fraser that he kept his car emasculate. It was always freshly waxed and there was not an empty food wrapper or an old take-out menu to be seen.

The only one who seemed to love their car more was Ray Vecchio. He had never asked Ray Vecchio about his love for his car, but he thought that part of Ray Kowalski's love for his car had to partly do with the fact that he had worked on it with his father. He knew that he himself cherished his father's journal. 

They got into the car, Dief sat in the back and Ray drove.

Ray had the radio turned up and his hands were drumming on the steering wheel, but that wasn't what held Fraser's attention. He was staring at Ray who was bathed in sunlight and he pictured Ray's golden fur. 

His fur was so alluring that Fraser longed to touch it again, perhaps Ray would let him touch it again tonight after he changed into a werewolf.

Ray looked over at Fraser.

'You okay? You been staring.'

Fraser looked away. He hadn't realized that he had been that obvious. 'I apologize.'

'You don't have to. I know that the whole werewolf thing is a lot to deal with.'

Fraser looked at Ray. Ray's hands stopped drumming and they gripped the wheel, turning Ray's knuckles white.

Fraser knew he couldn't tell Ray the truth, so he decided to ask a question that had weighting on his mind.

'It's not that as such. I was just wondering what it felt like to change.'

'Ah, gotcha. It's not so bad. I feel happier, you know? Sorry for being so handsy last night, touching you makes me happy.'

'Ah, you can touch me any time you prefer.' Fraser said because all he wanted was for Ray to be happy.

Ray grinned and his whole face lit up. 'Thanks. I'll take you up on that.'

They drove surrounded by the music coming out of Ray's radio until they pulled up to Tony's Pizza. The pizzeria was in a squat brick building. There was a large sign out front that had Tony's Pizza written on in the colors of the Italian flag.

A man in a costume that resembled a pizza slice was dancing on the sidewalk.

Ray went up to the pizza slice.

'Sandor? That you?'

'Yeah.'

Ray laughed. 'That's a good look for you.'

'You won't be laughing when I make copies of you when you had the mullet.'

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Damn. Sorry I made fun of you.'

'Thanks. You better go in. Tony just made a fresh pie.'

Ray grinned. 'Cool.'

Ray, Fraser and Dief walked into Tony's and Fraser was hit with the smell of tomato sauce and melted cheese.

'Hey, Tony! How about a pie.'

Tony grinned, his face was covered in wrinkles and his white hair was under a hairnet. 'For my best costumer anything. Except pineapple, pizza was not meant for pineapple.'

Fraser had to agree, but then he found pineapple to be sickeningly sweet.

They went over to Ray's favourite table and waited for the pizza. Tony brought over a soda for Ray and a cup of tea for Fraser.

Ray sipped his soda. 'I was thinking. Maybe tonight I could take Dief for a run.'

'Great! Running with Ray!' Dief exclaimed.

'That sounds like a wonderful idea. Dief is getting rather soft.'

'Me not soft,' Dief grumbled.

Ray laughed. 'There's just more of him for that ladies to love.'

'Would you mind if I joined you?' Fraser asked. Perhaps it was a bonding experience just for half-wolves and werewolves.

'Sure. Just trying to keep us out of trouble, huh?'

'Of course. Dief has been known to knock down his fair share of garbage cans.'

'They started it,' Dief said as a way of explaining his dubious behaviour.

Once they ate their fill of pizza, Ray dropped Fraser and Dief off at The Consulate. 

Fraser made his way to his room and removed his clothes to put his uniform on. He had just pulled up his pants when Bob appeared out of the closet.

'I always knew that yank was strange even for a yank.'

'What are you going on about?'

'The yank. No man who is normal wears a bracelet and has a tattoo.'

'If you are trying to tell me that Ray is strange because he is a werewolf, you are mistaken.'

'The yank is a werewolf?! Bob exclaimed.

Fraser just sighed. Some days it was easier to deal with Bob than others. Today was not one of those days. 

Fraser spent most of his day running errands and filling out paperwork. Some people might have found it boring, but he found it rather soothing; like standing on an ice field.

The closer got to the end of the day he noticed that Dief had become excited. Dief kept looking at the door and back at Fraser.

Fraser would like to say that he was the picture of calmness, but even he was becoming agitated; it was almost time to see Ray.

Fraser filed his paperwork, being excited certainly didn't mean he could ignore his responsibilities and left to make his way to the police station. 

As he walked down the street, his thoughts turned to Ray. He had never met a werewolf before, or anyone like Ray for that matter, but Ray seemed to take it in stride. Fraser would never admit it, but running his fingers through Ray's fur was strangely calming. Calm was not a word he usually associated with Ray. Ray was chaos and energy.

Fraser walked into the police station and he caught sight of blond, spiky hair. Ray was speaking to ADA Kowalski, but judging by the fact that she had her arms crossed and a grimace, it wasn't going well.

She said something to Ray and walked away. Ray dropped his head and his shoulders slumped. 

'Are you all right?' Fraser asked as he and Ray walked out of the police station.

'Yeah. Yeah. Just Stella stuff.'

They got into Ray's car and Ray drove in silence.

'Maybe it's a werewolf thing, but I thought me and Stella were going to be together forever, you know?' Ray said.

'I'm sorry,' Fraser said because he didn't know what else to say.

Ray looked over at him and smiled weakly. 'Thanks.'

They drove to Ray's apartment building and went into the building. The walked into Ray's apartment. Dief jumped onto his favourite chair as Fraser and Ray sat down on Ray couch.

'You wanna drink?' Ray asked. 'It'll be a while before the sun goes down.'

'Thank you, kindly.'

Ray went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of cold milk. Fraser sipped it and the cold liquid was soothing.

After some time had passed and the sky had gotten darker, Ray stood up and opened a window. The din of the city made Fraser's ears buzz and the stench of the city made his nose itch.

Ray stepped into the moonlight that shown through the window. He took off his shirt and pants and stood there naked and bathed in silver light.

Fraser couldn't look away. 

Ray bowed his head as he began to change. Fur sprouted from his skin and his nose and mouth elongated into a snout. Ray's light coloured fur seemed to glitter like gold in the moonlight.

Ray went over to Fraser and Fraser stood up. Ray wrapped him in a hug. Fraser wasn't well versed in physical closeness, but if touching made Ray happy, than he would hug him. 

They left Ray's apartment and they started to run through the darkened city. As a Mountie, Fraser was in peak physical condition, but he still had trouble keeping up with Ray and Dief as they ran. Perhaps Dief wasn't as soft as Fraser had thought.

Dief ran out in front and Ray ran behind him. Fraser stayed in the rear.

They ran and ran. They city was a blur as Fraser pumped his legs.

They came to the city park and ran through among the trees.

They finally stopped and Ray sat down with his back against a tree. They were all panting.

'That was delightful,' Fraser said because he couldn't remember the last he had pushed himself was hard.

Ray looked up at him and grinned.

Fraser sat down next to Ray and Ray threw his arm around Fraser shoulder. They sat in the dark and stared at the dim stars. Dief rested his head on Ray's lap and Ray ruffled his fur.

That night Fraser dreamed of Canada. He was running with Dief as Ray Vecchio the bird flew overhead. They stopped on a hill made of snow and saw Ray Kowalski standing on the hill opposite them. He was a golden wolf. Ray Kowalski howled and Fraser howled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Fraser was laying on his back inside an abandoned warehouse. He could feel blood soaking through his uniform from the gun shot wound in his chest.

It probably wasn’t the most well thought plan to run after miscreants with fire arms, but perhaps Ray (I’ll launch myself through a window) Kowalski was rubbing off on him. 

He stared up at the ceiling filled with holes and concentrated on the sunlight streaming through the holes that made the dust particles look like falling snow. He knew that the normal reaction was to be afraid of death, but he found the though strangely comforting. He hoped that he would be able to see his mom in The Boarder Lands.

He felt cold, but there would be no beautiful voice to save him this time. 

‘Fraser! Fraser, where you at?!’ Ray yelled as Dief ran over to Fraser and nuzzles his face. 

Ray ran up to Fraser and knelt down, he pressed his hand against Fraser’s chest and when he brought up his hand his fingers were red with blood.

Ray tuned green. Shit! Shit! It’s okay. Come on stay with me.’

Fraser wanted to reassure Ray that everything would be fine, but he was too weak and everything was becoming dark.

‘Okay. Okay. I gotta a plan. Squeeze my hand if you trust me,’ Ray said as he held Fraser’s hand with his own blood covered one.

Fraser used the last of his strength to squeeze Ray hand. Ever since The Robert Mackenzie case he had tried to trust Ray more.

He leaned over and buried his face in Fraser’s neck. At first thought Ray was going to kiss him goodbye, but then his felt teeth pierce his skin. 

He watched in fascination as Ray withdrew his blood stained mouth and bit into his own wrist. He held his bloody wrist to Fraser’s mouth and hot blood slid down Fraser’s throat.

As his coldness was replaced by warmth, he passed out. 

An irritating beeping noise made Fraser open his eyes. Instead of the collapsing, dirty warehouse he was inside a clean white hospital room. The air smelled strongly of bleach and antiseptic.The beeping was coming from a machine next to his bed.

There was a chair pushed up against one wall that Ray was sleeping in. Dief was curled up at Ray’s feet.

He didn’t want to wake them, judging by the darkness outside it was night, and he needed sometime to process what had happened.

He had read several books about werewolves, but knew very little about the werewolf creating process, but it was safe to assume that that is exactly what Ray had done.

He tried to determine if his senses were more acute, but they seemed normal. He could hear Ray and Dief’s hearts beating and could smell Ray’s cool scent. 

After several minutes, Ray opened his eyes and jumped up from his chair when his saw Fraser was awake.

He went over to Fraser’s bed. ‘Hey, how you doing? Are you mad at me?’ 

‘Why would I be angry with you?’ Fraser asked confused. Ray had saved his life.

‘Because.... Because... of the whole turning you into a werewolf thing,’ Ray stammered out.’

Fraser would be the first to admit that physical affection was not his strong suit, but he took Ray’s hand and held it to offer some comfort. 

‘I’m not angry with you. You did what you thought was right and I respect that.’

Fraser was going to say more, but his stomach grumbled.

Ray grinned. ‘Thanks. I appreciate that. Let’s get you some food you’re gonna need all your strength to fill all the paperwork you got.’

Ray left to get some food and Dief came over and put his head on Fraser’s bed. Fraser ran his fingers through Dief’s fur and maybe it was just his imagination, but Dief’s fur felt softer than usual and his sweet scent was stronger.

As Dief was petted, his scent became stronger and sweeter and Fraser and couldn’t help but smile for no reason. He hadn’t felt this happy since the last time he was in the hospital after Ray had accidentally shot him; if he didn’t know better, he would have to say that he had been given painkillers.

When he had been given painkillers his scenes had been muddled, but now his scenes were more acute.

‘You having fun?’ Ray asked as he came back into the room. He was carrying a tray that smelled so delicious that Fraser’s mouth watered. It smelled like meat and eggs.

‘Oh, yes. I feel very happy.’

‘Yeah, I’d guess that’s because our Alpha is happy and that makes you happy.’

‘Me very happy,’ Dief said as his tail wagged.

‘I got you something,’ Ray said as he placed the tray on Fraser’s lap. It was piled high with sausages, meat patties, and fluffy scrambled eggs.

Fraser took one bite of sausage and groaned. The meat was so salty and spicy. He took another bite and this time he felt himself harden. It was very fortunate that the tray was on his lap, he didn’t want Ray to see his reaction.

Ray grinned. ‘You okay, buddy?’ You breathing hard.’ 

‘I’m fine. If you'll excuse me I have to urinate,’ Fraser said. As Ray grinned, Fraser felt himself harden even more.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom and stood in front of a stainless steel sink. He looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. His cheeks were pink and his usually flat hair was a mess. Ray would have called experimental hair.

Just thinking about Ray, made him harden more, almost painfully so. Usually he was adept at ignoring his Ray centric urges, but now he had to do something. 

He opened his hospital gown and took his cock in hand. He cleared his mind and stroked himself. He had also been good and stroking himself (see: coming quickly) but this time after only a few strokes he felt his orgasm building. As he moved his hand up and down his shaft, an image of Ray smiling filled his mind and he came hard all over his hand. 

He felt guilty about turning Ray into a sexual object, he knew well about unwanted sexual advances, but he couldn’t help the images his mind supplied. 

He washed off his hand and cock and splashed some cold water on his face. The cold liquid was bracing and helped him to clear his mind. 

He closed his gown and took one more look at himself in the mirror. While his hair was still a mess, his cheeks were no longer pink and his cock was soft.

He walked back into the room and Ray was holding a thick folder full of papers.

‘Bet you thought I was joking about the paperwork, huh?’

Fraser sat down in his bed and Ray put the folder on Fraser’s lap and handed Fraser a pen.

Fraser looked over the forms. They were from the SCA otherwise known as The Supernatural Creatures Administration. 

Fraser began to write. It was soothing to fill out information and for the pen to slide against the paper.

After some time all the papers were filled out completely and thoroughly. He carefully put the papers back into the folder and sat it on the table by his bed.

‘You done?’ Ray asked.

‘I believe so. Now what do we do?’ Fraser asked. 

‘Oh, yeah. I almost forgot,’ Ray said as he handed Fraser a pamphlet. 

Fraser took the pamphlet. There was a cartoon werewolf on the cover and it was entitled What To Expect Now That You Are A Werewolf.

He read the pamphlet and what he gathered from it was that he should stay close to his Alpha that wouldn’t be a problem, he and Dief were very close already. What would be a problem would be staying close to his pack.

‘Oh, dear.’

‘What’s up?’ Ray asked.

‘It would seem I need a pack, but I have no idea how to go about procuring one.’

Ray dipped his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Oh... oh... I thought we could be a pack.’

‘We pack,’ Dief said with a nod.

Fraser smiled. Being part of Ray’s pack seemed like a wonderful idea. 

‘Hey, I’ve been thinking. You wanna go outside for a while? I know how much you like fresh air. I talked to the doc and he said we could go out to the courtyard for a while as long as you don’t push yourself. You’ll have to stay here for a day for observation.’

Fraser smiled. ‘I do like fresh air, but I would feel rather embarrassed to go out in a hospital gown.’

‘Got you covered. I swung by The Consulate and got some clothes.’

‘Thank you, kindly.’

‘Yeah, Yeah. At least you didn’t have to deal with a sobbing Turnbull. He talked my ear about cheese. I might have told him you were in the hospital with the Polish flu.’

‘Oh, dear. I completely understand. Turnbull can be tiring at times.’

Ray handed Fraser a stack of clothing and Fraser walked into the bathroom to put them on. He held his blue flannel shirt up to his face and breathed in the scent of laundry soap and The Consulate. Even though The Consulate was in Chicago, it was on Canadian soil and it always smelled like home.

After he had dressed, he lifted up his Stetson. 

‘Hello, old friend.’ 

He knew it probably meant that he had a hole in his bag of marbles to talk to a hat, but they had been through much together. 

Once he was fully dressed, he walk out of the bathroom and stepped into his hospital room.

‘You ready?’ Ray asked with a grin.

As they walked down the white hallway of the hospital, Fraser felt his skin itch under his clothes. He did his best to ignore it, but like his Ray centric urges, it just wasn’t going away.

‘You okay, Benton Buddy? You’re walking funny.’

Never one to unnecessarily worry people he considered telling Ray he was fine, but Ray had been so kind and thoughtful lately that he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

‘I feel itchy.’

‘Really?! That might be a werewolf thing. Anything I can do? You want a scratching?’ Ray said with a wink.

Fraser felt his cheek heat up. Not of the first time he wondered how Ray could make something so innocent sound so filthy. Of course Ray was completely unaware of how he affected Fraser because Fraser was not going to risk their partnership and friendship by talking about his feelings. 

The arrived in the courtyard and Fraser breathed in the sweet scent of brightly blooming flowers. He sat down on a gray stone bench and just took in the sights and sounds around him. Several people were walking around the courtyard and he could make out each conversation clearly. He could smell the flowers as deeply as if he has stuck his nose into each one.

Perhaps being a werewolf had heightened his senses after all 

The sun came out from behind a cloud, and even though the bench was cold and hard, he smiled as he lifted his head and let the sun warm his skin.

He had the sudden urge to ran and ran and ran.

‘Whatcha thinking?’ Ray asked as he sat down next to Fraser. He body heat felt as warm as the sun.

‘I was thinking about running, isn’t that strange?’

‘Nah. Lots of werewolves like to let their wolves run. Mine likes to sleep under a bunch of wool blankets.’

Fraser looked over at Ray. His hair was bathed in sunlight and it looked like a golden halo around his head.

‘Are werewolves different entities from the humans they share bodies with?’

‘Yeah, it’s weird but you get used to it after a while. Billy has good instincts and that where I get them from.’

‘You named your wolf Billy?’

Ray shrugged. ‘What can I say, I’m a Hard Core Logo fan.’

He had no idea what Hard Core Logo was, something American no doubt, but the more he learned about werewolves the more he realised that there was more to learn about werewolves than from what was in books.


End file.
